The Start Of Something New
by HJ Russo
Summary: Ross and Ratliff have been the best of friends. Always. No matter what happens in life that was the friendship that always stayed the same. Could it possibly be more?


**The Start of Something New**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating: T-M**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Summary: Ross and Ratliff have been the best of friends. Always. No matter what happens in life that was the friendship that always stayed the same. Could it possibly be more?**

**Dedicated: To the number One Rosslington Fan XFeelXTheXLoveX :O**

It all started at that dance studio they meet at all those years ago. It was like life had set a path for them to become friends. Scratch that, more like Family. Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff have been best friends for years. No matter what happened in their lives that was the one thing they could count on. They had always had each other's backs, Ratliff would kick anyone's ass if they messed with Ross and vice versa. So was it really a surprise that they would end up being in love?

No it really was not if you knew them personally. Laura Marano thought as she stood there watching her two best friends dance at their wedding. The smile on her face was huge as she looked at how in love they were. It was amazing to see how far they have come. Laura knew from the first second that she first came in contact with Ross and Ratliff that there was something between them. Of course you had the denials and grans about how they weren't gay.

Laura didn't consider labeling them. She hated labels with a passion. Who thought it was perfectly fine to label and separate any kind of love. Love was love and that was the end of it. So Laura was thrilled when they day finally came that they both realized that they were more than just friends.

They were soul mates. One half of the other. Whenever they were together it was hard not to see the unconditional love that was in them.

Laura just sighed.

" They really are beautiful aren't they?"

Laura turned around and she just smiled.

" Yeah they really are. I am so happy that they got this day." Laura replied back. She looked over and saw the same smile that was on her face was on Kelly's.

" They really do deserve nothing but the best." Kelly said. Kelly and Ratliff were together for four years and despite them breaking up she had wanted the best for him. They didn't break up because they hated or despised one another. You just couldn't be in a relationship with three people and Kelly broke up with Ratliff. Not mad but just hoping that he could open his eyes and find out that Ross was the one that he was supposed to be with. That he was in love with him, and Kelly knew that and that is why she stepped aside. Kelly was happy to see when Ratliff came to her one day and told her about him and Ross.

" _I am so sorry Kel I don't want you to hurt about this." Ratliff said sadly to his ex- girlfriend._

" _Elli don't even apologise. I knew there was something there that is why I broke up with you. You know we are best friends before we were anything else and I want nothing but the best for you. I believe that is Ross. Just do me a favor and be happy okay?" Kelly said._

_Ratliff nodded._

Kelly wiped away the tears as she continued to watch her family dance at their wedding. It really was a beautiful thing to witness.

Laura handed Kelly a tissue to wipe her tears. It was really great to see Kelly so happy for their friends. Laura couldn't help but think about the time that Ross came to her to let her know about him and Ratliff. Now Laura and Ross did try dating and they enjoyed it but they knew that they weren't meant to be together. They were meant for something much more.

Family.

" _Laura I need to tell you something and I am not sure on how you were going to react. I don't want to lose you, you know you are my family and I don't want that to change but I am afraid that if I tell you this then that will change."_

" _You are in love with Ratliff aren't you?"_

" _How did you know?" Ross asked shocked._

" _I think I always knew, that is why we didn't work out. Ross there has always been something between you guys that I knew went beyond friendship. It is okay to love him you know. I am not going to judge or hate you. All I want is for you to be happy and I know that is with Ratliff."_

_Ross was speechless. All he could do was hug Laura and when he could finally talk all he said was a few simple words._

" _Thank You."_

That was a few years ago. It was right after the show ended and R5 had come back from their first world tour. Laura knew things had changed between Ross and Ratliff when they came back. And all she could do was smile.

" Are you girls going to be crying all day?"

Laura looked at her own husband and just smacked him gently.

" Well you hush Riker." Laura whispered to him. Riker just smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

" I was just joking, you know that. Come on I think we should leave them alone." Riker said as he grabbed Laura's hand and she and Kelly got up. With one last look at the grooms they waved their goodbyes and left.

Ross and Ratliff couldn't take their eyes off one another. They didn't mean to be rude, they were happy that they got to share this magical day with all their friends and family. It was just it was so hard not to see how happy they were and how much in love they were.

" I love you Ross Lynch." Ratliff whispered as he leaned in to kiss his husband.

' I love you too Ellington Ratliff." Ross answered back.

The both of them decided not to take the other's last name not because they were ashamed that they were a gay couple but for the fact that they wanted them to hold on and hold up on who they fell in love with. Ratliff fell for Ross Lynch a crazy carefree blonde boy who loved music family and friends. And Ross fell for Ellington Ratliff who also loved Family friends and playing the drums.

They didn't need to change anything about who they were together. They were just two people who managed to find love in the place where most people could only dream of.

They had each other and that was all that they needed.


End file.
